Home Alone
by dg17
Summary: Can Oliver learn to be home when Chloe needs him the most or will he lose everything because he can't.
1. Chapter 1

Home Alone

by: dg.17

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters that I am using

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this first chapter to my best friend KrazyReRe23, she is always giving me motivation for when I write a story.**

Chapter 1

She sat at the dinner table waiting for him to get home. She had cooked his favorite meal, steak and mash potatoes, over candle light. She had bought herself a very sexy green dress, which was his favorite color, the dress every inch of her body and it left nothing to the imagination. She wanted everything to be perfect tonight, she had to tell him some very important news. He was due to be home to be home any minute now; he had a very demanding job in the daytime and he also had the very demanding job of protecting and saving the people of Metropolis that usually took up all his time, but he had promised her that he would be home early for dinner.

Two hours later with melted candles and cold food she sat alone at the dinner table. Everything was ruined she got up slowly with tears rolling down her face she slowly cleaned off the table, then took the long, but slow walk up to their bedroom. She jumped in the shower and washed off every good feeling she was feeling two hours ago. She got out the shower and put on green boy shorts and an oversized t-shirt. She climbed into their king sized bed and laid her head on her pillow facing away from his side of the bed staring at the wall. Sleep soon took her away with the help of tears.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He sat perched on the ledge of a tall building looking out for anything dangerous or suspicious going on in the city him. If he had to be honest with himself he liked this job more than his day job; this job gave him the thrill that he looked for everyday, but he had to pay the bills somehow so he had to put up with his day job. But the good thing was he was the boss so if he didn't have to show up he didn't and that was probably one of his favorite perks of owing his own company. He then heard the cries of a lady bringing him out of his thoughts and running across building top to building top to he saw the person responsible for the screaming.

A women who was walking home alone after a night from the club, he could tell because he clothes were short and sparkly. A man dressed in all dark clothing was trying to drag her into a ally and so unspeakable things to her. He quickly jumped down from the building and said in a deep voice, "you really don't want to do that now do you". The man turned around and immediately tried to hit him. The owner of the deep voice easily avoided his hit and gave him a good right hook that sent him flying into the brink wall. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play rough with girls, we'll maybe I'll have better luck with teaching you some matters", he said talking to the knocked out criminal. "Are you going to be ok ma'am", he said turning to the women.

"Now I am, thanks to you", she said getting closer to him.

"Well it is my job, now be careful on your way home", he said easily escaping her and taking up into the sky.

He was back on the roof again looking for more evil doers. He looked at his watch, time really did fly when you are protecting a city. He saw that it was now two in the morning and then it hit him he had missed the special dinner that his wife had planned for them. He had promised that he would be home early and he did not keep it. He quickly sprinted from building to building trying to get home as quickly as he could. When he finally reached his bike he just as quickly took off on it glad that it was early and no cars were on the street so he got home very quickly. He walked through the front door and to the dinner table were he was suppose to be hours ago. The table was as bare as the day he bought it; he felt really bad for keeping her waiting for him and if he knew her she waiting for hours and when he didn't show it probably broke her heart. He kept trying to tell himself that she would not be to hurt because she was use to him not coming him late, but the only difference was all the other times he had not promised her and this time he did and this was the first time since they became married a year ago that he had broke his promise.

He walked up the long stairs and into their bedroom. He immediately looked at the bed and saw her laying peaceful, but he could tell even in her sleep that she was upset because she was in fetal position and her back was turned to his side of the bed; he knew the only time she did that was when she was mad at him. Walked into their bathroom to take a shower and then he saw it, it was the most beautiful dress he had ever seen and he knew if it looked good hanging on the door it had to have looked incredible on her. He started feeling even worse knowing that she had gotten all dressed up in a sexy dress for him and he had missed it. He took a quick shower washing away his after dark job from his body. He put on some green boxers and then climbed into bed. He looked at her back and the full force of guilt hit him he leaned over her and kissed her cheek and told her goodnight baby and that he was sorry and he would find a way to make it up to her.

She felt him come into the bed and talk and kiss her, but she did nothing to acknowledge his presence this is the worst feeling she had ever felt, he had never broken a promise to her and she hated the way it felt. She continued to sleep and thinking how could he leave her home alone when he promised that he would be home.

**A/N:Well im done I wrote this up in one day it normally takes me at least a couple of days; im feeling kinda sick so that may be how I got it out it so quickly. Please tell me what you think so far of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: I am so sorry it took me so long to get this out life just got away from me and I haven't had time to get this chapter out I hope that I can get the others out more quickly because I really don't want you waiting so long**

Her eyes were still closed but she could see the light from her window trying to get into them. Reluctantly she finally opened her eyes, they were extra sensitive to the sunlight because of all the crying she had done last night. She felt him get into the bed with her last night but what she didn't know was if he was still in the bed with her right now. There was only one way to find out and that was to turn around. She really didn't want to deal with him if he was still in the bed with her because if he was as soon as she moved he would feel her and he would wake up, so she was praying that he wasn't in the bed with her.

It was now or never so she counted very softly " 1...2...3...4...5" she turned around and her prayers were answered he wasn't in the bed with her. She placed her hand on the place where he once rested and the place was cold so she knew that he had gotten up awhile ago. He probably didn't want to deal with her anymore than she wanted to deal with him.

She got out the bed finally with the knowledge that her husband was not there and she went to her bathroom and took a shower and put on some warm clothes because she knew it was going to be cold today and she wanted to visit her cousin Lois because she really needed her guidance on the subject at hand. Done getting dressed she went downstairs to have a little breakfast before she left. When she got into the kitchen she wanted to immediately go back upstairs because what she saw was just to unbelievable. Her husband was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, he had never cooked anything for her. She just kept on staring at him, but she quickly realized that he hadn't noticed her come in yet so she thought she would just slip out and get something quick off the road and then go to Lois' she really didn't want to talk to Oliver. Just as she was walking out of the kitchen she heard someone call her name.

"Chloe"

She turned around and saw him placing the final plate on the table. "What"

When he heard her voice he knew she was mad at him and he understood it completely that's why he was cooking her breakfast, hopefully it would help lessen the trouble that he knew he was in. "I made breakfast."

"I can see that", she said with a cold stare.

"Come on Chloe don't be like that I know your mad at me and you have every right, but I really am sorry can't you just accept my apology."

"You know what Oliver no, no I cant I had been looking forward to that night and you just blew me off."

I didn't mean to Chloe you know I didn't."

"No Oliver I don't know anything anymore."

With that she turned to leave before she got one foot out the kitchen door she heard his voice again.

"Where you going I made you breakfast don't you want to sit down and eat with me."

She turned around to face him again she said, "no, not really."

"Come on Chloe I tried really hard and maybe you can tell me what you needed to tell me last night."

She walked over to the table and she could see the hopefulness in his eyes, she got a bowl and quickly filled it will fruit and turned back around to leave. When she got to the door without turning around she said, "Thanks for the breakfast."

She left him in a kitchen filled with uneaten food but she didn't care because he had left her in the same situation last night Before she left out the main door she heard him so "Damn" loudly. Finally out the house she quickly got in her green bug, that Oliver bought her for her birthday, and headed off to her cousin's house.

Oliver was left all alone in the kitchen wondering how he was going to make it up to his wife he really did love her and he didn't want to loose her, she was everything to him. He also really wanted to know what the news was she had to tell him last night, the way things were going right now he may never know. He sat at the breakfast table alone just as Chloe sat at the dinner table alone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lois was still in the bed because Clark had talked her into taking a day off from being "Mad Dog Lane Ace Reporter" for the Dailey Planet. Clark came upstairs with breakfast in bed for her, when she saw what he had done for her she was amazed at how lucky she was to be with him. She sat up against the headboard so that he could place the food in front of her. "Everything looks delicious Clark, thank you."

"No problem Lois, anything for you."

"Awe, your so sweet. Sit down come eat with me."

He went around the bed to his side and sat next to her and they began to eat in a comfortable silence. When they were done eating Clark took the plates downstairs but he quickly came back up and laid next to her. She turned so she could face him in the bed, then smiling she said, I think that you deserve a reward for making me that delicious breakfast."

"Well it would be wrong of me to not to accept your reward, I mean I wouldn't want to offend you", he said smiling.

"Yes you wouldn't want to offend me", she said laughing. She leaned in and placed her lips gently on his and then she pulled back.

"Wow, Mrs. Kent I do believe you are getting fresh with me."

"I believe I am Mr. Kent, and how many times do I have to tell you it's Lane-Kent."

"I don't know why you insist on keeping your last name."

"I already told you Clark I want to keep my family name it's important to me, at least I took your name at the end isn't that better than me not having it at all."

"Yea I guess it is, now can you back to being fresh with me, please."

"OK, OK you know I hate to see you beg", she said smiling and bringing her lips back to his this time with more angst.

Their kissing getting more intense with every tongue graze, Clark rolled Lois on top of him. While up there he helped her to take off her tank top, then he went back to kissing her. Before Lois could get pleasure from being in that position he rolled them over so that he was on top and before his lips went back to hers he took off his shirt, but instead of going to her lips he went right for her sweet spot which was her neck right on her pressure point.

As time flew by so did the clothes they were wearing, just as Clark was about to enter her fully they heard a phone ring, he felt Lois trying to get her hand released from his own. "Don't touch that phone Lois", Clark said with a lustful voice.

"Clark it could be important."

"Lois nothing could be more important than what we are about to do right now."

She started to giggle a little, "I'm sorry Clark, I will make it very quick I promise."

Clark looks at Lois and see's her give him the smile that he can never so no to, "fine but you better hurry up", he said giving her a sexy glare as he rolled off her.

With a smile on her face she said, "Lois Lane. Oh hey cuz what you need. Umm..., she looked over at Clark glaring at her, can it wait until tomorrow. OK OK come on over. As soon as she said that Clark got out the bed and headed to the bathroom; she just rolled her eyes at him he was being a big baby. Remembering that she still had Chloe on the phone with her she said, "see you in a few Chlo love you bye."

Lois quickly got out he bed and headed to the bathroom to makeup with Clark and to tell him that they would defiantly finish today just not right now and she had to put clothes on because her cousin Chloe was coming over and she had a feeling that something wasn't right in her world.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Just as Lois had finished getting dressed she heard a knock at the door and knew it had to be Chloe, she quickly ran down the steps and to the door to let her cousin in. When she saw her, her face looked worrisome and sad all together. "Come on in Chlo, do you want me to put the coffee on?"

"Um...no I'll just have some tea."

When Lois' coffee was done brewing and Chloe's tea was done she sat next to Chloe on the couch and said, "spill I know something must be wrong because your not drinking coffee."

Chloe looked at her cousin then looked back at the tea in her hand and before she could hold it in she began to cry.

When Lois saw that Chloe was crying she quickly took both their cups and put them on the coffee table then she gathered Chloe in her arms and hugged her tight telling her to let it all out and that everything would be OK.

When Chloe's tear's were reduced to sniffles she pulled away from Lois and tried to give her a watery smile. Lois just wiped the tears from Chloe's face," now tell me what's wrong."

Chloe continues to sniffle and nod her head then she began to talk, "well you remember when I told you that I was fixing Oliver his favorite meal because I had something very important to tell him."

"Yes I remember you telling me all this and something must have went wrong because I only hear you call him Oliver when your annoyed or seriously pissed at him."

Chloe laughed at Lois' knowledge of how she dealt with her anger when she finally sobered up she said, "well something did go wrong he never showed up he left me at the house with a table full of food with his much desired company."

"Chloe I am so sorry that happened to you I know how much you had wanted to tell him your secret, the secret you still haven't told me."

"Yea well I guess I can tell you now I want to at least be happy about this with my cousin if I cant be happy about it with my husband."

"Well quit stalling and just tell me all ready."

"OK OK" ,well she took a deep breath in then she let it and said, "I'm pregnant."

Lois just sat there looking at her with eyes blazing wild then she let out a loud scream holding Chloe's hand. Before they both knew what happened they were in each others arm's crying.

Clark super sped into the house when he heard Lois scream," Lois whats wrong I heard you scream."

What Lois said looking at his strange, then she remembered she had screamed, "oh Clark it was nothing it was just something Chloe told me." Chloe turned to face Clark standing in the door and just smiled.

"Hey Chloe"

"Hey Clark"

"Um...well if you guys don't need anything I guess I'll just go back outside and finish mowing the lawn", as he was turning to leave he heard Lois call his name and he turned back around, "yes Lois what do you need."

She walked over to him and smiled up at him, "I was wondering if you would go have a talk with our friend Oliver it seems he isn't treating Chloe the way she should be treated."

'Lois no that really isn't..."

Lois cut her off saying, "no Chloe it is necessary", turning back to Clark she said, "so Clark will you go talk to him."

"Lois do you think that we should be getting involved."

"Clark she is my cousin, my family of course we should be getting involved."

"Fine fine Lois I will go I'll see you later", then he then leaned over and gave Lois a long light kiss on the lips then he was gone.

Lois returned back to her seat next to Chloe she noticed that Chloe was giving her a disapproving look, finally getting tired of Chloe looking at her like that she said, "oh come on Chloe Clark is just going to talk to him maybe a man will be able to get through to him better than I a woman could but I'm pretty sure I could get through to him. But enough about him lets let Clark deal with him lets talk about my little cuz having a baby."

Hearing Lois say her last statement put a smile on her face, she was finally going to talk about her up and coming motherhood.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clark quickly super sped over to Chloe and Oliver's home when he got there he knocked on the door loudly so Oliver could hear him. He didn't have to knock long because in a matter of minutes Oliver was at the front door looking at him.

"Hey Clark what brings you by today", Oliver said with a smile.

Without saying a word Clark let himself in. He walked all the way to their living room then and sat on the couch, when he noticed that Oliver was now in the same room as him he began to talk. "You my friend are in soooo much trouble and I don't know how you think you are going to get out of it.

Oliver's face dropped instantly, "so I take it that she is at your house talking with Lois and Lois told you to come over here." All Clark had to do was nod at Oliver's statement.

Oliver came and sat down right beside Clark and let out a heavy breath as he put his head down and while rubbing his neck. "I know Clark and honestly Clark time just got away from me I wanted to be at home with Chloe I promised her and I never break my promises to her and I feel awful that I have now. I just don't know what I can do or say to get her to talk to me she wont even look at me I think she is disgusted with me now."

"Oliver she is not disgusted with you she is just hurt."

"I know I just really don't like it when she is mad at me and I know I am solely to blame."

"Yea Oliver you just need to get our priorities straight meaning you need a set time on when you come home and you don't stay out any later, the city of Metropolis can wait your wife Chloe cant."

"Your right Clark I know Chloe would love to know a set time when I would be coming back to the house."

Clark just nodded his head, "Oliver just start there and I'm sure in no time you and Chloe will be back to the way you guys normally are and me and Lois can go back to be how we normally are. You know Chloe interrupted my recess time with Lois" , he said smiling.

"Oh did she I'm sorry", he said fighting laughter.

"Oh your going to be more than sorry because trust me one day I will return the favor", he said getting up and heading towards the door.

Oliver followed Clark towards the door and he opened it just laughing saying, "I'm sure you will Clark." Clark just laughed then he was gone in the blink of an eye heading back to his wife to report that he had been a good boy and that he should get rewarded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After spending a few hours talking to Chloe about her becoming pregnant and what kind of mother she will be Chloe left and headed home. As Lois sat on her couch thinking about what Chloe had told her bout Oliver she could hold her tongue any longer she had to give Oliver a piece of her mind he couldn't treat her cousin like that and think he was going to get away with it. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number it rang for a while before she heard the semi-deep voice of her cousin's husband. "Oliver how could you do that to Chloe, she would do anything for you I mean she loves you with all her heart and do pull something like this what do you have to say for yourself." She let him talk a while about how he was sorry about how he loves Chloe and he would never want to attentional hurt Chloe. Lois stopped him there, "well you sure have a funny way in showing that you care I mean here she is pregnant... ooops I did not mean to say that." She could hear Oliver on the other side of the phone asking her if to repeat it and if she was certain. "Look Oliver I didn't mean to tell you it just sorta slipped out its Chloe secret to tell not mine." She heard him talking to himself and before he could get to into it she said, "look don't tell Chloe I told you she will be very angry with me just let her come to you", and that she hung the phone up exhaling a big breathe.

Just as she was putting the phone down Clark came into the house and walked closer to her just as he was about to say something he saw the uneasiness on her face he then moved to sit beside her, what going on Lois what's wrong.

"I did something bad Clark I told Oliver something that wasn't suppose to tell him because Chloe wanted to tell him, I don't know how it happened I just called to yell at him for a while and before I knew it I was telling him her secret."

Clark grabbed her hand and squeezed it doing that got Lois' attention and she looked his way, "listen Lois I'm sure everything will be alright don't beat yourself up to much about it plus I'm pretty sure Chloe knows you cant keep secrets for a long anyway." Lois hit him and they both started to laugh, when they both came down from their laugh high Clark said, "now I have been a very good boy going to Oliver and talking to him I think I deserve a reward."

"Oh..and what kind of reward do you think deserve Mr. Kent."

"Well", he said smiling hugely he leaned over and whispered in her ear, it seemed with each word Lois' smile bigger; when he pulled away with all smiles she only had four words for him "that could be arranged", and with that Lois grabbed Clark's hand and they headed up stairs to their bedroom to get started on his award.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chloe arrived at her house and she really wasn't in the mood to talk to Oliver she just wanted to go upstairs and lay down being pregnant really made her exhausted. When she came inside her house she noticed that all the lights were off and that it was really quiet she immediately thought that Oliver was out being his second identity Green Arrow.

Just as she was about to take her first climb up a step she heard his voice. "Where have you been Chloe."

"Oliver I am not in the mood and I really don't want to talk to you so goodnight."

"I asked you a question the least you could do is answer it."

Chloe left her place by the steps and walked into the dark living room where she knew he was, " if you must know I went over to Clark and Lois' place I needed to talk to her."

"Oh really what about", he said taking a sip of his brandy.

"That, is really not any of your business."

"Well I beg to differ, baby he said adding extra stress the word baby.

"Listen Oliver I don't have time to deal with you and your drunkenness; I'm going to bed."

Oliver saw her walk away from him and he couldn't let her have the last word, in his mind she was at fault not him, "You know I had a talk with Lois too." When he saw her turn around and look at him he put a smirk on his face and continued to talk, "yea she talked a lot about how I did you wrong by not showing up to the special dinner you had planned for me and you know what I completely agree with her I was wrong and I am deeply deeply sorry for hurting you in that way. He saw that Chloe was about to leave again so he got louder, but to my surprise Lois let me in on a little secret she told me that my wife is PREGNANT!"

All Chloe could do was stare at him she knew Lois wouldn't be able to keep the secret long but she thought it would at least last for a few days.

"But Chloe what I want to know is why did I have to find out from your cousin,Lois, and not my wife, who is you, that we are pregnant."

All the anger that she had for him came out at that instance, "first WE are not pregnant, I am pregnant. You are not going to be losing every single item that you put down our throat to the toilet, you won't be gaining weight as each month passes by, and you wont be swelling up in places you never knew could swell; so we are not pregnant I am pregnant all you get to do is sit and watch all these things happen to me you probably wont even be here for any of that anyway", she turned around and tried to leave him alone in the dark, but she suddenly felt an hand on her arm and that hand made her turn around facing a very angry Oliver.

"Wait Chloe what is that suppose to mean."

Yanking her arm loose she said to him, 'it means exactly how it sounds."

She turned to leave again when she heard his voice in an angry sneer, "I am your husband and the father that child", he said pointing at her stomach I deserved to know.

Chloe just laughed, "you suck at being a husband so I'm pretty damn sure you would suck as a father", and with that she quickly ran from him and went to the safety of her bedroom she didn't want to deal with him any more today.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Oliver sat alone in the dark thinking about everything that Chloe had said to him and he knew she had a point he was a lousy husband but now more than every her was determined not to be a terrible father to the baby inside of Chloe. So with the new leash on life he quickly headed to the stairs and took two at a time. When he got to the door of his bedroom he knocked once then let himself in he called her name and he got no answer he suddenly heard the shower running and thought she was in there. He opened the door and saw his whole life passed out on the floor, he quickly ran to her side and he started to cry over her body.

He suddenly gained some since and fumbled for the phone in his pocket he quickly dialed 9-1-1 and told to come immediate that a pregnant woman had passes out. When he was done talking to them he hung up his phone and cried over the body of the two loves of his life.

**AN: Your reviews will be greatly appreciated they really do help me get a chapter out quicker.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pacing back and forth outside of the doors that he knew held his wife and unborn child, he was going out of his mind. Everything was his fault that's the only thing he kept hearing in his head it was all his fault. If he had came home on time none of this stuff would have happened, they would be in bed talking about their child.

He couldn't believe he was going to have a child; he knew it would happen someday, but someday came fast, but he knew he could do it. But not everyone thought he could do it namely Chloe his wife she thought he would suck and on some level he knew she was right, because he did suck at being a husband, but he was going to prove her wrong he was going to show her he could be the husband that she always wanted, the husband he knew he could be. He would also be the best father to their child, he had to be. He didn't want his child to ever have doubts on rather he loved it or not. From this day and on he would to put in some serious work to show Chloe and his child that he loved them and he was a changed man.

Now he needed to call Clark and Lois and get them here quickly he knew that Chloe would want them there as soon as possible.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I think that you should start having to make things up to me more that was wow Lo", he said spooning her.

"Well I'm happy that you enjoyed it, you know that's what I always aim for."

"I'm happy you do I mean you go above and beyond just like I like it", he said while kissing her neck.

"Are you serious Clark, you cant serious want to go again."

Laughing, "what can I say Lois I can never get enough of you." "So what do you say can I have some more, please I promise you wont regret it."

Turning towards him, "do I ever."

"No, I cant say you do; not the way you be screaming my name."

"What can I say you just bring it out of me"

"Yea I know", he said kissing her passionately

_Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling_

"What the hell don't you even think of answering that phone Lois this is our time and I really need this time."

"Clark you know he is just going to call again if I don't answer it now "

"I think he is just doing this on purpose, he just doesn't want me to have some quality time with with my wife."

"Oh quit being such a drama queen; you get more than a enough quality time with me."

"Well I can always use more", he said shrugging.

"I'll think about it",she said picking up the phone.

"Give it to me, I want to talk to him"

"Fine", she said handing over the phone, "but don't be mean to him".

"Hey Oliver I just want you to know before you say to me whatever your going to say you are messing up my recess time **again** and I will be paying the favor back, now what do you want." "What the hell do you mean she is in the hospital."

"Clark whats going on whose in the hospital."

"Shh", he said to Lois. "Ok we will be there in a little bit just calm down everything will be ok."

"What the hell is going on and don't you ever shush me again."

"Lois get dressed we have to get to the hospital, its Chloe she's hurt Oliver said she passed out so hurry up."

"Oh my gosh ok"

Clark quickly super sped them to the hospital, when they got there they say Oliver pacing outside a door they quickly ran up to him to find out what happened.

"Oliver what happened, whats wrong with my cousin."

"I'm so sorry Lois we were fighting, because of the baby, she went up stairs then I went up their and I saw her passed out on the floor", he said crying. "You have to believe me I never wanted this to happen I didn't try to hurt her I'm just a fuck up, I'm so sorry!"

Lois just stood there holding Oliver knowing that he would never forgive himself if something happened to Chloe. So she just rubbed his hair as he cried into her shoulder repeating over and over how sorry he was.

Clark and Lois finally got Oliver to sit in one of the waiting room chairs. Not so long after that a doctor came out and began to call Oliver's name. "Oliver Queen, is there an Oliver Queen here."

Oliver immediately ran over to the doctor with Clark and Lois right on his tail. "Well you must be Oliver I am Dr. McDavis, I am your wife's doctor", she said holding out her hand for him to shake.

Oliver weakly shock the doctors hand, "how is she, what happened to her." "Please tell me she and our baby will be ok."

"Your wife passed out due to stress, and that was just to much for her and the baby to deal with." When Oliver heard that he fell to floor and started crying knowing that it was his fault that his wife and child in the hospital.

Seeing that Oliver wasn't going to ask any much needed question Clark took over while Lois made sure that Oliver was going to be ok. "So what are you saying, is Chloe and the baby going to be ok."

When Oliver heard that question he looked up at the doctors face while still whimpering. "Mrs. Queen will be just find we just had to help her regain conscience and when we did that we gave her some fluids and some prenatal vitamins that will help her and help the baby grow nice and strong."

"So she is going to be fine." Even though the doctor had just given him the answer Oliver needed to here it in plain English that his wife would be ok not doctor jargon where you had to read between the lines.

"Yes Mr. Queen your wife is going to be just fine." When Oliver heard that he did something that not one of the four would have thought he would do he got up and hugged the doctor tightly telling her 'thank you' over and over in her ear.

Doctor McDavis stood in shock for some time then she awkwardly patted Oliver's back. "So you want to see your wife now Mr. queen she should be waking up in a few moments."

Without saying a word Oliver took off towards Chloe, but before he could get to far he heard Dr. McDavis calling his name he turned around to see her coming closer to him. When she finally got close enough she told him, "Mr. Queen try to keep Mrs. Queen stress level's down I know that you don't want her back in here and neither do I." With a shake of his head that he understood what she was saying to him he took back off down the hall to Chloe's room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Oliver finally found the room he took a deep breath then walked in to see his wife. When he walked in he felt two emotions one was to cry because she was hooked up to so many machines and the other was to smile because she looked so beautiful and peaceful laying there in the bed.

He started to take slow careful steps over to her bedside so he could sit in the chair next to her. He then grabbed her hand in his and started to gently stroke his thumb over the back of her hand. Suddenly he got the urge to talk to her. "Hey Chloe, you know you scared the hell out of me, I thought I was going to lose you and the baby", he said as his tears left silent tracks on his face. "I can not believe we are going to be having a baby, I mean I don't even know how to be a father I hope I am good at it I know that you will help me through it all though." "I already know that you will be a wonderful mother, your good at everything." Oliver placed his head down beside her hand and just cried he then lifted his head and looked at her face, "I need you to promise me something please do not ever do something like this again I don't think I would be able to handle you or our new baby getting hurt again, I'm barely handling it right now, he said with a sobbed filled laugh.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chloe could hear every word that Oliver was saying to her and part of her wanted to believe him, but the other part of knew that he was only saying these things because he felt guilty for what he did to her and she did not want his guilt filled words. When she heard him saying she would be a great mother, all she could think was she wasn't sure about that. She made mistakes like every other human, but if she made a mistake will this child, her and Oliver's child she knew that the outcome would be way worst. She did however think that Oliver would have no problem being a father he had his faults but he made up for it by showing how much he cared. Chloe knew that it was time to wake up she just feel like she was up to dealing with Oliver right at that moment, she just couldn't.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Oliver was laying his head on the bed he just wanted her to wake up. He then felt her hand move inside his, he lifted his head up and saw Chloe's eyes blinking rapidly. "Oh Chloe baby that's it open your eyes", said trying to encourage her.

Two minutes later he was looking into the beautiful green eyes that belong to his wife. Smiling, "Chloe I am so sorry for what happened he said in a rush." "Do you need me to get you anything, should I call the doctor or nurse and tell them your up."

Oliver say that she was opening her mouth, but nothing was coming out, that's when he realized that she needed some water. With shaky hands he poured her some water and held it while she sipped from the cup greedily.

When the cup was empty she tried to talk again, but this time he heard her loud and clear, "get out".

"What do you mean Chloe, I told you I was sorry please don't make me leave you."

"Get out Oliver"

"Why Chloe, why do I have to get out", he said screaming!

"Lower your voice Oliver and get out, I can't deal with you right now."

"Chloe I cant just leave you I love you I'm so sorry please say that you forgive me."

"Oliver", she said a rushed breathe. "GET THE HELL OUT."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Do you think they will be ok Clark"

"Lois it's Oliver and Chloe, of course they will be 'ok', they are just going through a rough time just like all couples do."

"Yea your right, but if I know my little cus she is going to he pissed at Oliver and I doubt she will hold it in."

"Yea I know your not kidding, I have been in the crossfire of one of her yelling spree's and let me tell you Lois she gives you a run for your money."

That's when they heard her loud as hell telling someone to 'get the hell out' and if their hunches were right it was Oliver she was yelling at. They both got up and started running toward Chloe room.

When they got inside Oliver was standing in the corner red faced with a little angrierand Chloe's little body was rolling wwith angrier. Chloe never looked so pissed.

"What the hell is going on here", Lois said

"Get him out of here, I don't won't him here"

"Chloe why are you doing this I love you so much I'm just trying to be there for you, why wont you let me"

"OH so now you want to be there for me, what about that night I needed you to be there for me, but where were you, out saving people you don't even know." "You would rather be out there with them than with me, your wife!"

"DAMMIT", he tugged roughly at his hair. "How many times do I have to say I AM SORRY"

At that moment Chloe started crying, she put her head in her hands and just started shaking. Oliver tried to get over to her and comfort her but Clark blocked him from her.

"Clark what the hell are you doing, I need to go over to her cant you see that she is cry"

"Yes Oliver I can see very well that she is crying, but do you realize why she is crying?" Without waiting for him to answer he said, "its because of you Oliver, you are the reason."

"Clark I love her"

"I know you do Oliver and she does too, she is just upset right now, so you need to leave her alone, let Lois talk to her, get her to calm down." Remember what the doctor said you should put Chloe under a lot of stress, so come on lets go."

"Fine." As Clark was walking him out the door he turned around and looked at Lois comforting his wife. She was in the place where he wish he could, he felt kinda jealous of her at that point. "I love you Chloe, you and our baby", and with that he left the room leaving his wife and baby in the hands of Lois.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Calm down sweetie, its ok", Lois said wiping Chloe's hair away from her face so she could see her clearly.

"No it won't", Chloe said crying

"Yes it will just because you and Oliver are fighting now doesn't mean you guy's will always be fighting"

"Lois I love him soooo much", she said sniffling

"I know you do that's why your so mad at him"

"Lois I don't know what to do, please just tell me what to do"

"Ok first you are going to calm down because you getting all stressed will not be good for the baby, that's how you got here in the first place remember." "Then you are going to straighten up and listen to everything I say to you."

Chloe took a few minutes to get her self together and then she looked at Lois, "ok I'm ready to listen"

"Ok well here is the thing Oliver is a guy and like a guy even though he means well he will always do the one thing he promised you he would not do." "Now he can't help the way he was made, but you see the other thing about guy is that they will always realize their wrong doings at the last minute and they will think that it is no big deal and that a little sorry will fix everything."

"Yea, that sounds a lot like Ollie"

"Chlo I said listen not talk"

"Oh yea sorry master carry on teaching me your ways", Chloe said with humor

"Hahaha very funny", she said sarcastic manner "Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted", she said with a mock thinking face. "Oh yea, so as the girl we get overly crazy about things and since your pregnant you will be even crazier will all your hormones out of wack." "Now I'm not saying that you need to forgive him right away and that he is not at fault here because he is; I'm saying that you should go a little easy on him." "I mean he was crying for crying out loud, and I have never seen him cry at all let alone like that, I mean that boy was on the ground, I had to actually rock him like a baby."

"I know he's sorry, I just need him to be here for me"

"Chlo you know he will be, I know that he will tell you that he will never do anything like this again, but he's a guy like I told you and he doesn't mean to but he will be lying to you he just doesn't know it yet, so you just need to be patient will him."

"I get what your saying Lo, and your right, but I just hoped that Ollie would be different"

"He is different Chlo, because even though he can do stupid stuff, he has a good heart and when he says he is sorry he may try really hard to make sure you don't have to go through that type of pain again." "Hell he might be able to actually carry through with that promise",she said laughing.

"Yea, that also sounds like my Ollie", she said smiling.

"Yea, ok enough of all this sensitive stuff we need to call your doctor in so we can find out when you can leave, so push that button on the side."

"You do know that this button is only for emergencies", she said pushing the button.

"Yea so this is an emergency, I hate being in hospital's so I need to know when you can leave aka meaning I can leave."

Chloe and Lois didn't even have to wait 2minutes for a nurse to come into the room. "What seems to be the problem Mrs. Queen"

"Um I was wondering if you could go get my doctor"

"Sure", she said rolling her eyes. "And just so you know that button is for emergencies."

"Look we didn't ask you to be a manual on button's; just go get my cousins doctor."

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am"

"Mane I hate hospital's, they get on my nerve's"

"That's because you have no patience, none whats so ever"

"So"

The girls talked for a little while longer til Chlo's doctor came into the room with all smiles. "How can be so happy I mean you have to watch ton's of deaths and you have to be up wayyy to early"

"Yea that is true, but I also get to see birth and that helps a little, but I wish I could do without these crazy hours, I am not a morning person." "But on with the show, hello Chloe I'm your doctor, Alice McDavis."

"Nice to meet you", she shaking her hand. "Thanks for taking care of me"

"No problem it's my job, now a nurse told me you were looking for me"

"Yes we wanted to know when she can get out here", Lois saying getting tired of their small talk.

"Well looking at all your charts it seems that you are in the clear so you can go home tomorrow"

"Really, oh thank god I hate hospital's", said Lois

Laughing, "yep Chloe just needs to make sure she doesn't put herself under to much stress"

"Don't worry doc I'll make sure of it", said Lois

"Ok Chloe I will come by tomorrow to make sure your still ok to leave", with that she left.

Turning back to Chloe, "so Chlo hear that your leaving tomorrow meaning I can get out of her"

"Yes I heard Lois", Chloe said yawing.

"I guess your tired from that big yawn you just gave so I'll let you sleep"

"Are you going to stay will me Lois"

"Chlo you are my little cuz, of course I am stay, just because I don't like hospital's doesn't mean I won't bare it for you." "I'm just going to make a quick call to our guys, make sure everything's ok"

"Ok, and thanks Lo"

"No problem Chloe"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clark are you sure it's ok if I stay here tonight man"

"Oliver for the millionth time yes, I know Lois and she is not going to leave Chlo at that hospital by herself."

"Yea your right I just wish I was the one at her bedside"

"Yea man I know you and soon it will be just give it time"

"Yea, ok"

Then there was a ring. It was Lark's phone. "It's Lois, she's probably just checking up hold up I'll be right back."

"Hey Lo, how's everything"... "I'm happy she get's so come home so early and yea he is crazy worried about her, he's sleeping at our house tonight"... "I'll call you in the morning I'm going to come pick you and Chloe up"... "yea I know I'm sweet, you better hang onto me"... "ok see you tomorrow, and I love you too Lo." He then went back into the room with Oliver to tell him the news.

"Hey Oliver Lois just told me that the doc is letting Chloe out tomorrow so I'm going to pick them up"

"Yea?", "that is so great you do know I'm coming with you don't you"

"Yea I know get some sleep Oliver", he then left that room to go to his own.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lois went back into the room with Chloe, "ok Chlo I talked to Clark and Oliver is staying at our house and Clark is coming to get us tomorrow, which you know means that Oliver is coming to."

"Yea I know, I better get as much sleep as I can now then"

"Yea you better", Lois said laying on the couch in Chloe's room.

"Goodnight cuz"

"G'night little cuz"

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner, but I told you guy's reviews make me write faster, but anyway I hope you guys like it and leave a review it really does help my creative brain.**


End file.
